


tongue tied

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Background Relationships, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, NaruSasu - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, mentions of weed, narusasu is the main focus, team taka - Freeform, theyre all friends, theyre just dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: love/ləv/noun1.an intense feeling of deep affection.2.a great interest and pleasure in something.verb1.feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone).





	1. sunday morning

itachi bites into the dango and stares at sasuke, dumbfounded. sasuke will yell at him for eating in his room later, he can feel it; but right now sasuke is too busy pacing to notice the crinkling of the wrapper or how itachi is following his every step.

 

“maybe stop being an emo disaster and just tell him. it’s really not hard, it’s just you sasuke.”

 

sasuke glares at him. “god, shut _up_  itachi. your advice is useless.”

 

sasuke returns to pacing and racking his brain looking for new ways to confess to naruto before he sits on the swivel chair in front of his desk. he twirls, a hand on his chin and moving in a sequence which makes it seem as if he had a beard. itachi bites into the third dango ball and puts the stick on the wrapper. he chews, loudly, and with his mouth open just to annoy sasuke, and it works. sasuke picks up a rogue pencil and throws it at itachis head.

 

itachi flinches on impact. “what if that poked my eye out? mom would be mad at you!”

 

sasuke rolls his eyes and turns away from itachi, twirling the chair to face his wall.

 

the door opens slowly inches towards sasukes wall and bangs against it. fugaku stands there with his arms crossed, a wooden spoon in hand, leaning against the frame, staring at the two.

 

“breakfasts ready. what are you two doing?”

 

sasuke turns so fast to itachi his head might as well have popped off. sasuke stares him down, and if looks could kill, itachi would be long dead. itachi glances at sasuke, his father, sasuke, and back again.

 

sasuke almost doesn’t catch the sly grin that forms on itachis face. “sasuke likes naruto.”

 

“fuck you!” sasuke yells, and grabs a balled up paper this time, throwing it at itachis head once again.

 

“hey!” fugaku shouts, and throws the wooden spoon at sasukes arm. “no swearing! and don’t throw things at your brother!”

 

“dad,” sasuke deadpans. “do you not see the fault in what you just did?”

 

sasuke rubs his arm as fugaku shrugs. “either way, i thought you and naruto were already dating. if you like him then just tell him. if he breaks your heart i’ll arrest him.”

 

sasuke cringes. “thanks dad. i’ll be sure to take note of that.”

 

mikoto makes an entrance by walking up behind fugaku and placing her arms around fugakus neck. she peeks out from behind him and smiles.

 

“what’s taking so long?”

 

“sasuke likes naruto and doesn’t know how to ask him out.” itachi states, eyeing the two sticks of dango left on the wrapping.

 

mikoto furrows her eyebrows. “aren’t you already dating? kushina was just telling me how you two went on a date?”

 

“god, itachi why don’t you just shout it from the rooftops instead? and that wasn’t a date mom, we literally went to the library to study.”

 

“naruto studies?” she asks.

 

itachi laughs, and covers his mouth before he blows out chunks of pink dango.

 

“no, but he asked me to help him so that’s why.”

 

fugaku rolls his eyes. “what’s the harm in telling him? you guys have been friends since you were babies.”

 

sasuke twirls in the chair once more. “that’s the thing, because we’ve been friends for so long i can’t tell him. what if he doesn’t like me back?”

 

mikoto laughs. “there’s no way he doesn’t like you sasuke, trust me. mother’s intuition.”

 

sasuke places his head in his hands and groans. “can we not talk about this anymore?”

 

sasuke gets up out the chair, glides past his parents and stomps hard enough to make the house shake.

 

“stop stomping! we paid a lot for this house!” fugaku screams at him, which prompts sasuke to stomp a few times more.

 

itachi shakes his head and smiles as fugaku trails after sasuke, mikoto sighing and walking out after telling itachi to hurry up and come eat.


	2. sunday night

naruto sits on the floor petting kurama, staring blankly and silently, which fills his parents with worry. kushina stares at him, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“oi!” she starts. “what’s on your mind? you’re really quiet ya’ know?”

 

naruto jumps at her voice, and looks up. “just some school stuff. don’t worry about it.”

 

“namikaze naruto.”

 

naruto flinches. “oh my god, okay, if i tell you this don’t make a big deal of it!”

 

kushina nods, and leans down to the floor to listen.

 

“i think i like sasuke but i don’t know how to tell him.”

 

kushina leans back in confusion. “i thought you guys were together? i just told mikoto about your little date?”

 

“i wish it was a date.” naruto mutters. “sasuke was just helping me study because i needed help in math.”

 

minato peeks out from the kitchen and looks down at the three, a smile on his face, wiping down a plate.

 

“you and sasuke would make a good match. he’s practically family anyways. why don’t you come up with a plan?”

 

naruto looks up. “a plan? like what?”

 

“well,” kushina smiles. “why don’t you take him to ichiraku! start your date off there!”

 

“right now?”

 

minato shakes his head. “you have school tomorrow. you can do it when the week ends.”

 

“what do i do after ichiraku then?” he questions.

 

kushina pauses as minato drys the plate in his hand.

 

“take him to his favorite places? maybe just hang out with him? you guys are friends so it should come easy don’t ya’ think?” kushina says.

 

naruto smiles. “you’re right! thanks!”

 

naruto picks up kurama and heads to his room, letting kurama roam around while he plops onto his bed. he takes out his phone and goes into imessage, creating a new group chat, which he names “help naruto get a bf operation gc”

 

**help naruto get a bf operation gc**

 

_hello my favorite homos <333_

_anyways. as u all can see in here to ask u for a favor_

_how. how do i ask out sasuke...._

 

**_kibitch_ **

_r u guys not already dating?????????? lol?????????????????? losers_

 

**_sakura chan :3_ **

_just tell him you like him? it’s not hard. don’t be a pussy._

 

_kiba shut up_

_also sakura. how can u say tht when u didn’t even ask ino out i literally sat in your room while you cried bc u thought ino did think ur forehead was big as shit n u were like “:,,(( ino thinks i’m ugly boo hoo”_

 

_**inooo** _

_awwww sakura :(( ur so cute pls :(((((_

 

_**kibitch** _

_LMAO SAKURA KSJDHDHDH NARUTO JUST ENEDEDB UR SHIT IFNJDBD_

 

_**sakura chan :3** _

_naruto we’re fighting at school tomorrow._

 

_SKSJDJSJSKS FUCK SKARUA IM SO SORRYRYY YOURE MY GOD I LOVE YOU OMGHFJD FUCK DINT HURT ME FUJCJCJCJDJYOURE MY FAVORITE LESBIAN!!!!!!!! LETS GO LESBIANSNSN!!!!!! SAKURA PAVED THE WAY!!_

 

_**sigh. my clueless bf** _

_? what’s happening_

 

**_shikamaruwu_ **

_this is already a drag_

 

**_sigh. my clueless bf_ **

_oh you want to ask sasuke out? i think he sucks and you could do way better_

_gaara exists_

_but maybe after school go to the mall and eat/shop/have fun and then tell him you like him?_

 

_. gaara is cute_

_but sasuke :((( i’m in love_

_like whenever he’s mentioned like my heart beats so fast i just. :,(( love him wna hold his hand forever n buy him flowers and i just :T dunno what i shld do_

_that did sound like a good idea_

 

**_shikamaruwu_ **

_its obvious that both of you like each other_

_sasuke is a simple man just take him to eat and go with the flow_

_im going to finish smoking my blunt gn_

 

**_inooo_ **

_shika before u go! choji said to call him_

_also i asked sakura out at my flower shop when the sun was setting. i had taken her out shopping and just had fun with her and confessed! trust me it feels good to get if off your chest_

 

**_kibitch_ **

_... thats nice i literally asked hinata out by saying “we should date” and she fainted_

 

_KKSJDJDJSKSK FUCKCK_

 

**_sakura chan :3_ **

~~~~_moral of the story is that you should just confess normally. we believe in you!_

 

_ur right tysm guys :(((((( ill tell you how it goes_

 

naruto throws his phone onto his bed, pulls his blanket over and stares at the ceiling. he raises his hand. he traces the veins and sighs. naruto is sure sasuke wouldn’t like him. after being friends for so long what would sasuke like him now? why would sasuke love someone like naruto? 

 

he clasps his hand and lets it fall to the side with a thud. naruto shuts his eyes and lets out a sigh before turning to his side and going to sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sakuino exists bc they’re cute and i love them goodnight


	3. monday

sasuke sits in the back seat of juugos car sipping on boba while suigetsu changes the stations on the radio.

 

karin rolls her eyes. “stop playing with it! jesus!”

 

”shut up karin!”

 

”you guys are so annoying,” sasuke groans while stirring the straw. “this why i like juugo best.”

 

”yes, likewise,” juugo starts. “as i was saying, after school today would have been a good time to hang out with naruto rather than us. we’re just getting boba and driving around.”

 

“um. i need time to practice before i embarrass myself? god juugo, it’s like you don’t know me all.”

 

suigetsu turns to face sasuke in the backseat and waves his drink at him. ”i think you’re over thinking. like, if you and naruto have been friends for seventeen years, there’s no way he’s gonna leave you for liking him.”

 

”suigetsu may be stupid and insufferable but he’s right.” karin nods.

 

”insufferable?”

 

”what? do you not know what it means?”

 

suigetsu unbuckles his belt as juugo pushes him back into the seat. “stop fighting. you guys are going to make me crash, seriously.”

 

“anyways!” karin shouts. “why not take naruto to that ichiraku place and just walk around the leaf? or take him to the roof top at school and ask him there? it gives off a nice few of the village.”

 

sasuke nods and sips on the drink. “so what do i say to him after?”

 

”oh naruto,” suigetsu sings. “i’m your emo knight in shining armor here to whisk you away on a journey filled with me loving you forever and ever, my sweet prin-“

 

”shut up! god suigetsu you’re so useless.” karin shouts, and smacks his head. “juugo, you’re good with words, say something!”

 

juugo scratches at his head. “why not just tell him your true feelings?”

 

”gross,” sasuke whispers. “i’d rather die.”

 

”then die loser. how do you expect to make naruto your boyfriend if you can’t say ‘i love you’?”

 

”oh my god suigetsu you’re so smart, please marry me i’m in love with you!” karin announces. “see sasuke, it wasn’t hard at all.”

 

sasuke nods as suigetsu and karin being yelling at each other, and juugo pulls into a parking lot. juugo rests his head on the wheel and sighs, exasperated while sasuke thinks of what to say.

 

”oh! what if you do that thing that school girls do where they make their crush a bento and then like confess in the rice or something.”

 

sasuke feels like crying. “karin what the fuck. i am a seventeen year old male. and i can’t cook to save my life so it’s out of the question.”

 

”oh my god,” suigetsu laughs. “you and naruto would starve if you guys ever got married.”

 

juugos head turns to face suigetsu. “that wouldn’t happen because sasuke can’t even ask him out.”

 

karins jaw drops. “damn, sasuke, even juugos on your ass now.”

 

”fuck you guys, i’m walking home.” sasuke grumbles, unlocking the car door and unfastening his seatbelt.

 

”we’re three miles away from the village.” juugo deadpans.

 

sasuke puts his seatbelt back on and blinks. “i’ve decided that pain comes with a price so i will endure this situation until we get to konoha. after that you guys are dead to me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m screaminfdjb this is so much dialogue don’t hate me


	4. tuesday

sasuke rests his head on his hand and taps his pencil against the desk as he stares at the minutes passing on the clock. he waits for what seems like an eternity before the bell rings, and he begins to shove his papers into his backpack. he picks it up and hangs it over his shoulder, walking over to narutos desk, who is zipping up his bag.

 

”hey loser,” sasuke greets him. “you free?”

 

naruto looks up at him. “uh, yeah. why?”

 

”just follow me.” 

 

sasuke turns and walks out as naruto slings his bag over his back and follows sasuke. naruto catches up beside him and sighs.

 

”what homework do we have today?”

 

sasuke turns to look at naruto, puzzled. “why are you asking? it’s not like you’re gonna do it.”

 

”you’re right,” naruto confirms. “but like, i need to know what my grades gonna look like if i don’t. my parents will never stop nagging me about how i need to pay attention in school. maybe since my dad works in the government i can get them to pass me or get them fired.”

 

”sounds like a very bad idea that your dad wouldn’t agree to.”

 

naruto sighs. “doesn’t hurt to try.”

 

the two keep chatting as they walk out of school and into the village. sasuke lures naruto into ichiraku, to which naruto is pleastly surprised.

 

naruto feels that there’s something that sasuke isn’t saying, or maybe something that sasuke is hiding, but naruto chooses not to speak on it. instead he pays attention to sasuke sitting beside him as he talks about his day. sasukes hair covers his face and naruto can’t help but think about how beautiful he looks. naruto stares at sasuke, paying attention to every detail on his face. the curve of his lips, the tiny scar on his cheek he got from itachi, and the batting of his eyelashes. 

 

“... and then suigetsu stole a sword and started fighting juugo to the death. then karin declares bankruptcy and got arrested for tax fraud.”

 

naruto nods. “that’s crazy.”

 

”you weren’t listening, were you?”

 

”sorry,” naruto apologizes. “i was thinking about something.”

 

”like?” sasuke questions.

 

the man hands sasuke and naruto their food while naruto thinks of what to say.

 

”nothing really. why did you bring me to ichiraku, by the way?”

 

sasuke pulls some noodles up with his chopsticks. “uh, to confess to you?”

 

”confess what? what did you do?”

 

”no like, confess that i love you or something.”

 

naruto sits its in silence while sasuke blinks at him. 

 

“are you... are you gonna say it?”

 

”say what?” 

 

naruto puts his head in his hands and sighs.

 

”are you going to confess?”

 

sasuke stares in confusion. “i literally just did? i’m waiting for your response? what are _you_  waiting for?

 

“but you didn’t even confess. you just said that you’re going to. this isn’t how confessing works, you know?” 

 

sasuke wants to scream. he knows that’s not how confessing works but he can’t bring himself to say what he needs to, so he stirs the ramen while mustering up the courage to say something,  _anything,_ at this point.

 

”god naruto, can’t you just say yes and we move on from this moment?”

 

naruto shakes his head. “honestly this is kind of funny. i’ve been waiting for this for years, so i’m going to bask in the moment.”

 

years?  _years? narutos been waiting years for this? _

 

“what do you mean years?” sasuke asks.

 

”i’ve been in love with you for so long sasuke. i was literally gonna confess friday but you beat me to it and the fact that you don’t know what you’re doing is really making my day,” naruto laughs, chewing on a slice of beef. “i even got your family’s blessing.”

 

sasuke coughs. “blessing? what the fuck?”

 

naruto smiles at him and sasuke can feel himself burning up.

 

“i called your mom and asked her if it’s okay to have you come over on friday, and then i texted itachi asking if i should ask you out,” naruto states while he pulls out his phone.  “to which he proceeded to text a bunch of keyboard smashes and said, and i quote, “oh my fucking god this is fucking amazing i’m going to cry of course naruto please ask him out he’s like desperately in love with you”.”

 

”i’m going to fucking kill itachi.” sasuke swears as he slurps up noodles.

 

”you still haven’t said it.” naruto sings, waving his chopsticks at him.

 

”fucking jesus christ, okay. naruto... i love you... be my boyfriend? is that good?”

 

“not as good as how i’m going to as you out, but yes, good enough. i will be your boyfriend.”

 

sasuke blushes as naruto grins at him. “you’re gonna ask me out? even though i already asked you?”

 

”yes because as your best friend and boyfriend i have to one up you on this.”

 

sasuke smiles. “fuck you. you know i suck with words.”

 

”you just suck in general. not my fault.” naruto laughs. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fact that i listened to old town road [remix] throughout making this is jsut . i’m crying it’s stuck in my head n i can’t get it out


	5. friday

the week passes by quickly, naruto and sasuke seeming more attached at the hip than they normally are, which was was a little alarming to their friends, since neither of the two have told anybody that they’re dating yet.

 

at around nine, naruto leads sasuke to his house, (narutos parents away for this specific night) and sasuke less than enthusiastic to be there. 

 

naruto shuts the door with his foot and throws his bag to the side. sasuke takes his shoes off and puts his backpack next to naruto as naruto walks into kitchen, shuffling through the cabinets to pull out two cups of ramen. he pours water in them and places them in the microwave.

 

”so,” sasuke coughs from beside naruto, sitting on the counter. naruto moves to stand between his legs and places his hands on his thighs. “what’s this new little extravaganza that you’re going to ask me out with.”

 

”well. you’re going to see it soon. you just have to be patient.”

 

naruto smiles as sasuke pouts at him. the microwave beeps and naruto walks over to pull out the ramen. 

 

“just grab some chopsticks and go to my room.” he says, with sasuke hopping off the counter. 

 

sasuke opens the door to narutos room to see fairy lights strung up all around and rose petals littered across the floor. kurama sleeps peacefully in narutos bed and sasuke cant help  but feel glad that naruto would go out of his way to make this for him.

 

sasuke walks over to his bed and sits on it, legs crossed, petting kurama as naruto places the cups of ramen on his nightstand. 

 

“it’s really cute, naruto. didn’t know you had it in you.”

 

naruto sits beside sasuke and elbows him. “i’m a very creative person ya’ know.”

 

sasuke hums back a response as kurama begins to wake up. kurama just seems to shuffle into sasukes legs before going back to sleep. 

 

“so then. sir uchiha sasuke, do you take me, naruto to be your lawfully wedded boyfriend?” 

 

sasuke laughs and naruto looks on in adoration as the fairy lights twinkle on his skin. “sure.”

 

”sure?” naruto questions. “that’s all you have to say?”

 

”yes? what do you want me to say?”

 

naruto taps his chin and begins thinking. “hm, maybe, ‘of course naruto, you lovely blonde amazing hunk of a human! i’m so in love with you this is all i’ve been dreaming of my entire life!’”

 

”shut up, you’re so annoying.” sasuke grins, and he grabs narutos chin and pulls him close enough to kiss him.

 

naruto opens his eyes in shock and sits with a dumbfounded look on his face as sasuke let’s go and goes back to petting kurama.

 

”what?”

 

”i, uh, thanks.”

 

sasuke raises an eyebrow at him. “you’re thanking me for kissing you?”

 

naruto nods. “i appreciate the gesture. ten-out-of-ten would do it a trillion times more.”

 

sasuke smiles and kisses naruto on the cheek. “nine hundred ninety nine billion left to go, huh?”

 

”guess i should keep going?” naruto smiles. 

 

sasuke nods.


End file.
